just the beginning
by Mrs. Monoghan 123
Summary: It's Christmas Day and Hermione gets a gift from a secret admirer and Harry knows who it is! Please R & R
1. Just the Beginning Chapter 1

Just the Beginning 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

"Well I'll be darned…take a look at this!" said Harry excitedly as he unwrapped one of his many his Christmas presents.

"What is it? Is it the new edition of "Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans"? asked Ron. A smile grew huge on his face as he thought of all the wonderful flavors.

"No Ronald…of course not. You're the only human being on this planet who would every get excited about that. Well show us Harry." Hermione stared at the boys as they crowded around the gift.

Ron's eyes grew huge as he stared into the wrapping paper. Hermione stared curiously trying to see over the ends of paper surrounding the secret gift.

"What is it?" she asked impatiently, "Show me."

But neither one of the boys moved.

"Ugh, alright…don't show me." She looked around the Gryfindor tree and found a gift for herself. "Ooooh…I wonder who this is from." She opened the gift a pulled out a pink, purple, red, green, and orange sweater. She held it up and saw that there was a huge black "H" on the front. "This must be from your mother, huh Ron?"

Ron and Harry both just stared at Harry's new gift. Hermione had grown more than a little suspicious of this mysterious gift. She went over and sat down next to Ron. Soon enough, she too was staring into the gift, which appeared to be a crystal. She then realized why both boys had been staring. For inside the genuine crystal was a face. Not a face that any of them had recognized. Then the face vanished and all three of them shook their heads.

Hermione opened her last gift while Ron and Harry sat around her watching. "I can't believe you both just tore through your gifts. Why don't you open it slowly like me and treasure the moment?"

Then as soon as the opened the delicate little box, her eyes shone brightly. "Oh my…who is this from?! It's beautiful!" She slipped the tiny diamond ring on her finger. She scurried around looking for a card and finally found on attached to the wrapping paper, She read it aloud: "Hermione, I am sure I will get many Christmas presents this year but there is only one I truly want…you. Happy Christmas. Love, your secret admirer." Did you hear that…I have a secret admirer!" She stood up twirled around and examined her, now, beautifully decorated finger.

Harry stared shockingly at the ring.

"Harry…what's wrong? Harry!" Hermione waved her hand violently in front of Harry's face. He then looked at Ron. He had recognized that ring. He found it on Ron's dresser the other day when he was in the dorm. He vaguely remembered Ron writing a note the other day and placing it near the little box.

The ring was from Ron! Ron was Hermione's secret admirer!


	2. Just the Beginning Chapter 2

Just the Beginning

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

The next day, almost every girl in Gryfindor was talking about Hermione's new diamond ring and her secret admirer.

"Has she told everyone?" asked Neville sounding extremely annoyed, "I mean, it's just a stupid ring."

Ron looked enraged and then remembering that no one was supposed to know quietly said," Yeah, I mean what's the big deal?"

Harry looked at Ron angrily. Harry had known the whole time that Ron had given the ring to Hermione Christmas morning.

"Who do you suppose gave it to her?" he asked staring at Ron.

"I'll bet you that guy from Huffelpuff sent I to her. I caught him staring at her a few times." Neville sounded so sure of himself.

"Ron, do you know? I mean, it couldn't have been him. He wouldn't do that. Any idea, Ron?" Harry looked at Ron with a look of terror.

"Well, I'll talk to you guys later. I have to study. See ya!" Neville ran out of the common room.

As soon as he looked around, Harry grabbed Ron by the shoulders, shook him and said, "You love Hermione. I saw the gift on your dresser and I saw you write a little note Christmas Eve. Why didn't you tell me?"

Ron pushed Harry away and looked angrily into his eyes. "You've been spying on me, have you? Been going through my belongings? And how do you know that's what I was writing? Did you open the box? Do you know for sure that it was a diamond ring in the box? I don't think so."

"Ron, I'm your best friend. Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I would tell? I mean honestly…this is me you're talking to!" Harry looked pleadingly into his eyes.

"It's not from me! Okay…let it go man!" Ron shoved Harry away from him and walked up to the dorm.

"Ron! Wait…come back!" But there was no answer.

Harry went and sat down near the fireplace. He placed his head in his hands and gripped his hair. What had he done? He accused Ron of being in love with Hermione and made Ron furious with him.

Later on after supper, Harry went up to the dorm to catch up on some reading he had to do for Snape's class. He couldn't concentrate. It seemed he could never concentrate with Ron upset at him. Sometimes, he gazed across the room at Ron, who was also reading for Snape's class. Harry slowly walked over to Ron's bed.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, but I am having some trouble understanding this reading. Think you can help me out a bit?" He crossed his fingers as he waited for Ron's response.

"Don't understand it either." Ron didn't even look up.

"Oh, well maybe we could do it together. That might help. You know, two heads are better than one." Harry looked down at Ron's bed. Why wouldn't Ron talk to him? "Ron…answer me."

"No, we can do it on our own. That's a better idea I think. Don't you?" Ron lifted his head and stared at Harry.

Harry lowered his head and walked back across the room to his own bed. He had ruined everything. The only thing to do, was to talk to Hermione. He got out of bed and strode silently down the stairs. Hermione always read in the common room. She liked the light of the fire to guide her reading. Harry immediately saw her sitting in the giant maroon chair. He went over and sat down near her on the couch.

"What happened this time?" She looked up from her book and looked at Harry thoughtfully.

Harry knew Hermione was the smartest witch of her age, but had no clue she knew when something bad happened socially.

"How did you know? Ugh, never mind. Listen, I sort of accused Ron of being your secret admirer because I saw him with a small velvet box and I saw him writing a note and placing it next to the box. He said it wasn't him and then got really really mad at me". He looked at Hermione who looked at him and then a huge smile grew on her face.

"Why am I not surprised? I mean, who wouldn't get upset if someone accused them of something?" She placed a hand on Harry's knee. "He'll get over it. Don't worry Harry." She then went back to reading and shooed Harry away.

When he was on the second step, he swirled around and faced her, "What should I do?"

She looked up and smiled, "What do you think you should do, Harry?"

Harry turned around and glided up the stairs. He knew what he should do and that was to apoligize to Ron.


	3. Just the Beginning Chapter 3

Just the Beginning

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Harry ran to Ron's bed and sat down.

"Bloody hell…what do you think your doing?" Ron looked at Harry ferociously.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you of being Hermione's…well, you know. It was wrong of me. And you have every right to be mad at me."

"You're right. I do have every right to be mad at you," Ron stared at him and then smiled, "But I should have told you."

Harry stared at him. "I thought you said it wasn't you."

"That's what anyone would say. But you are my best friend Harry and I should have trusted you." Ron looked at Harry smiling.

"So…you are Hermione's secret admirer. You did give her the ring. I knew it. But, why didn't you just tell her." Harry looked at Ron questioningly.

Ron stared at the book in front of him, "I was scared that she didn't feel the same way. I mean she liked the ring but what happens when she finds out who it's from?"

Harry looked at him. "Ron, that is one of the stupidest things I think I've ever heard. Are you mad?"

Ron lifted his head, "What the hell are you talking about? If you liked Hermione you wouldn't want to tell her. I mean, you don't like her…do you?"

Harry looked shocked, "Omigod of course not! Do you think I'm insane!?"

"Oh thanks Harry. That makes me feel great." Ron laughed. "But what do I do now? I mean, do I tell her?"

Harry looked at Ron, Ron looked at Harry. "I don't know. What do you think you should do?'

"I'll tell her." He smile at Harry.

Harry smiled back and said, "Brilliant idea! She's reading in the common room. Go on!"

Just as Harry said these words, Ron got up from his bed and ran towards the common room to tell Hermione.


	4. Almost the End Chapter 4

Almost the End

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Ron hurried out of the dorm and down the stairs towards the common room. As he ran, he thought quickly about what to say to her. His heart beat quickly as he got closer and closer. He heard the fire crackling and he heard pages turning. He was on the last step. His heart beat violently in his chest. He looked around but there was no sign of Hermione anywhere. Neville was sitting in the chair reading a small pocket book.

"Oh, hello Ron. You looking for someone?" Neville looked up from his book and stared at Ron.

Ron was almost speechless and tears swelled up in his eyes. He shook his head and trudged back up the stairs. He sat on his bed and tried to fight back the tears he now felt streaming down his face. He plunged his head into his pillow and cried silently. After a few minutes, he felt a figure sit on his bed.

"Ron, what happened? Tell me." Harry's soft voice filled Ron's ears.

"She wasn't there." Ron lifted his head from the pillow and faced Harry.

Harry stared at Ron and then laughed, "So it's not like she disapproved or something. You didn't even tell her. Why does that upset you so?"

"When will I ever get to talk to her alone? That was my only chance and it's gone. What will I do?" Ron looked at Harry and then at the clock Seamus had hung up for them. "Bloody hell! It's 11:00! Where is everyone?"

Just as he said that a swarm of Gryfindor boys rolled into the dorm, changed into their PJ's, and loaded into bed. Ron bid Harry good night and Harry assured Ron that they would discuss the matter more tomorrow. He then trudged over to his own bed, climbed in, and turn off his bedside light, Ron did the same.

Ron sat up in his bed and thought worriedly about Hermione's reaction to the news. What if she hated the idea? What if she felt the same way? What would he do if she did? He sat up all night until the clock struck 6. He then sank into his bed and his flopped shut.


	5. Almost the End Chapter 5

Almost the End

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

At 11 o'clock, Ron woke up to the sound of laughter.

"Gosh Ron, we thought you'd never wake up!" Seamus giggled.

Harry laughed a bit too and then sat next to Ron on his bed. "I talked to Hermione this morning. She seems in a good mood today. She's in the common room right now with Ginny if you want to go talk to her." Harry smiled encouragingly.

"Are you nuts? I can't go to her looking like this. And not with my little sister there. Come on Harry, any bloke knows that." Ron got out of bed and looked in the mirror.

Harry stood behind him and said "I'll take care of Ginny and we can fix you up in no time. Do you know what to say?"

Ron grabbed some clothing out of his dresser, looked at Harry, said "I was up until 6 in the morning practicing", and went to the bathroom to change. Harry paced back and forth feeling nervous. When Ron came out, he looked good as new.

He looked in the mirror once more and recited his speech twice. He then looked at Harry who put his hands on his shoulders, "Ron, even if Hermione doesn't approve, you are still Ronald Weasly!" He smiled and turned away. Harry followed quietly and stopped on the stairs.

Ron walked up to Hermione and asked if Ginny could excuse them. Ginny left them and Ron motioned for them to sit down. He then looked around the common room to make sure no one was there. He then faced Hermione and breathed hard.

"Ron, what is it?"

He started to sweat but stared his speech, "Hermione, you and I have been friends for quite a while and after a while I started to feel…well…sort of funny when I was around you."

Hermione stared at him blankly.

"After that, I realized why I felt funny around you and it was because…well…when I see you and Harry I get sort of jealous that you guys have a bigger friendship that you and I do. And the ring…I bought that ring for you. I am the "secret admirer" in the little note."

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	6. Chapter 6

Almost the End

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Hermione sat staring at Ron. Her expression was blank and she didn't move at all.

Ron felt his face heat up, "Well, yeah, just thought I should tell you. See ya later."

With that, he got up and returned to the dorm where Harry sat waiting for him. Ron threw himself on the bed and sighed heavily. Harry sat down beside him and sat silently.

"What happened, Ron?" said Harry quietly.

"Nothing. Nothing happened. I told her and she just sat there. It was like she died or something. Quite depressing actually." Replied Ron.

"Are you sure you read her right?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I told her I was her secret admirer and she froze. That's all. I've ruined everything!"

"No, Ron, you haven't." said Harry supportively, "Hermione'll come around. This was probably just a surprise for her. I'm sure she didn't mean that it, like, disgusted her or anything."

Ron just sighed. He sat on his bed quietly.

"Hey, Ron…want me to go talk to her?" asked Harry nicely.

Ron nodded, "Thanks, Harry."

"No problem. I'll be back."

Harry walked into the common room and saw Hermione sitting in her favorite arm chair, admiring the ring.

"Hey," said Harry, sitting down on the couch near her.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hermione, listen…" started Harry

"To what? I've listened to enough today, Harry."

"And what did you think of it?"

"Of what?" said Hermione angrily, "Of Ron's sudden idea to say he likes me?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't think it was so sudden."

"Look, Harry. I am extremely flattered but I am tired of sitting around waiting for Ron."

Harry looked shocked, "What? Waiting for Ron?"

"I liked Ron, Harry. A lot, in fact. But I wasn't about to just sit around and wait forever," Said Hermione getting up from her chair.

"Hermione, now isn't forever. He said it. He likes you a lot and now he's said something. Come on…you've waited and now it's happened. What's the problem?"

"Yeah, Harry," said Hermione walking towards the dorms, "I waited but I've stopped waiting. I've moved on, Harry."

"No, Hermione. You can't just stop liking someone." Protested Harry.

But Hermione had left. Harry sat in the common room for an hour trying to figure out what to do.

_Hermione loved him. What now? She doesn't anymore. Oh no…poor Ron._

"Harry?" said a soft voice, "What's the matter?"

Harry turned around to see Ginny standing next to him, "Oh, hi Ginny."

"Harry…Hermione told me everything," She sat down next to him, "I know she says she's forgotten but I think she still loves him. And I can't stand to see Ron with a broken heart. We have to do something."

"What are we going to do, Ginny?" asked Harry, "We can't make her love him."

"I know, but we can get her to admit that she still has feelings for him." Pleaded Ginny, "Come on, Harry. We have to!"

"Alright," said Harry with a sigh, "Do you have a plan?"

"Not exactly…but here, let me talk to her." Said Ginny rushing off to the girls' dorm.

"Hermione?" said Ginny softly.

"Oh, hey Ginny." Replied Hermione, "Can you believe him? Now he tells me!"

Ginny sat on Hermione'e bed, "Hermione, do you still love him? You know, honestly?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know. I've tried so hard to stop, but now it's been harder. With the ring, and the confession. What am I supposed to do, Ginny?"

"Hermione, " Ginny put a hand on her shoulder, "If you still love him, tell him. Hiding won't do you any good."

Hermione looked at her and Ginny saw that there were tears in her eyes, "I don't know what to do."

"Talk to him."

Ginny got up and walked towards the common room.

"Ginny, wait! Can you get him to the common room?"


End file.
